


Honey Comb

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, F/F, Set During the '80s, x-men gold #30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Irene makes a prediction.





	Honey Comb

“Kitty Pryde and the tin man are going to have a wedding,” Irene announces over her bowl of Honey Comb. 

Raven makes a tchhh sound. “Little young, isn't she?”

Her partner smiles serenely at her, used to Raven's cracks and jibes when she shares predictions. “Years from now, it will happen,” she says. Raven can tell from the spaced-out tone of her voice that she's  _ seeing  _ it right now, watching events play out. “And— oh!” She bursts out laughing. 

“What? What is it?”

“You'll be there.”

Mystique stares. “Why would I be at Kitty Pryde's wedding?”

“You're going to want to be there,” Irene says evasively, returning to her neglected cereal. “Just trust me.”

“You'll be there too, right?”

“No, I'll be dead by then.”

She always says it like that, so casual and dismissive, and no matter how many times she hears it Raven still gets twisted up about it. “I hate it when you say things like that.”

“Death is just a part of life, my dear,” Irene tells her. “Could you please pour me another cup of coffee?”


End file.
